


man a half humble, man are boasty

by rikotin



Series: Tumblr Prompt Collection | DRUCK (Matteo/David) [3]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Banter, Bets, Canon Compliant, Drunken promises, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Matteo POV, Running, Tumblr Prompt, competitive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikotin/pseuds/rikotin
Summary: To his defense, they were drunk and it had been late, so he had thought – and hoped –  David would forget about the bet by the time Matteo gently nuzzled him awake the next morning, laughing at his hungover boyfriend’s whining.Based on a tumblr prompt: “Can we please stop running? I think I’m dying.”
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Series: Tumblr Prompt Collection | DRUCK (Matteo/David) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668328
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	man a half humble, man are boasty

There were a few things Matteo had learned in the past 15 minutes.

  
_ One _ : David looked ridiculously good in his running gear and was most likely related to a hare judging by his speed.   


_ Two _ : Matteo was  _ extremely _ out of shape.

_ Three _ : Making a bet with someone who was definitely related to a hare was a miscalculation he might regret the rest of his life – if he ever made it out of this alive, that was.  
  


He could only blame himself, really. He had been foolish enough to believe he could get away with some tipsy bragging and empty claims, as Jonas merely rolled his eyes at him, but didn’t say a word to call Matteo out on his bullshit. Oh, how he wished Jonas had said something, though. Then he would have never been in this situation to begin with, sweat running down his forehead.  
  


He had been rather athletic when he was younger, most of it consisting of things he, Jonas and their other friends had come up with, like playing tag and football. He was quite fast and agile. He had also been a good sprinter back in the day, and done surprisingly well at long-distance running, too. Back then, it hadn’t felt like his lungs would jump out of his throat every time he did anything more than walk.  
  


Abdi had laughed, as those skills were a nostalgic memory at most at their age, with the lifestyle they had. Now, he really wished he had laughed along, admitting that he’d much rather sleep late and enjoy life than tortured himself with any sort of physical activity. He could have saved himself. But no, he had to launch into a defensive speech, assuring he was still very much a runner, and snarkily included some examples of his achievements with running that never happened. That he ran through the city and back to see his mother when the public transport didn’t work (they rescheduled and he slept until noon, wrapped up with David and the asshole  _ knew _ that) and enjoyed a blissful morning run every few Sundays (Jonas laughed out at that one, so it was amazing neither Abdi nor Carlos had cottoned on).  
  


Then, David stepped in. And David really knew how to leave a man breathless – all too literally.  
  


Thinking back, Matteo should have known David was planning on something. David knew exactly how to question Matteo’s actions in a way that riled him up even more, making it impossible for him to back down anymore. David had that certain way of expressing his doubts on whether Matteo really was a man of his words, and he especially used it when he was fully aware that Matteo was definitely making it all up; a story that was just a tad too exaggerated to actually be true, and anyone could really see it if they paid attention.   
  


And once again, when David started questioning his feats, the glint in his eyes, brushed his hand over Matteo’s lower back, his fingers traveling over the sliver of skin peeking from underneath his shirt… Matteo had taken the bait.  
  


_ “How about we have a little race next Sunday and run along the Spree from your place to the East Side Gallery and back? The loser does the dishes for the next month.”  
  
_

To his defense, they were drunk and it had been late, so he had thought – and hoped – David would forget about the bet by the time Matteo gently nuzzled him awake the next morning, laughing at his hungover boyfriend’s whining. His hope had been crushed the following Sunday, when he startled awake at the crack of dawn by having a trainer thrown at him, landing heavily on his stomach, David watching him from the other side of the room with the most shit-eating grin on his face.   
  


And now he was here, running along the Spree, David some feet ahead of him and keeping up an all too easy-looking jog.   
  


He would fucking deck himself if he ever met the past self that thought this would be a good idea. He was also going to kill Jonas for letting this happen, in consolation. It wasn’t Jonas’ fault, obviously. This was all on Matteo. And as it turned out, he was a fucking  _ idiot.  
  
_

“I thought this was your go-to hobby every other Sunday?” David called to him, now jogging backwards. It was unfair how effortless he made it seem. It was also unfair how good he looked in the loose-fit shirt and running shorts.  
  


“Fuck you,” Matteo huffed out, and David snickered. In fact, he was quite proud of getting this far, as only part of him that ever ran wild was his imagination. When David had presented him with the trainers and declared the morning of the race was upon them, Matteo had been faced with the mortifying realisation that he might actually fall down and die in the first 500 meters. Not that it was easy to keep up with David in any way – Abdi had been right, his way of life in the past couple of years had pretty much destroyed any ability he ever had in long-distance running – but at least he could now proudly say he had managed around 2 kilometers. Even if he was getting slower and slower by the second. Death was upon him.    
“You seem rather beat. Guess you’d love to do the dishes, after all?” David smirked and jogged back towards Matteo, running a circle around him with a challenging smirk and finally attempting to trip him. Matteo cursed under his breath, only barely holding his balance.  
  


“Oh, you’re on, Schreibner,” he snarled and launched towards David, who easily quickened his pace, fleeing on light feet, his bright laugh echoing around them. Matteo chased him for what seemed like an eternity – and was probably about 10 seconds tops – before he felt like his lungs were burning so bad it was actually difficult to breathe now, making him a bit lightheaded.  
  


“David?” Matteo called, not able to muster up enough strength to call out loud enough for him to hear it the first time. He drew in another laboured breath, throat on fire. “David!”  
  


David glanced over his shoulder, slowed down, and turned around to jog backwards again. He looked at Matteo expectantly. Matteo’s speed had dropped drastically but he was still able to catch up on some of the distance, just to avoid having to shout again.  
  


“Can we stop running? I think I’m dying,” he gasped out when he was close enough and David slowed down, then stopped with an amused, but sympathetic smile on his lips. Matteo came to a halt and immediately dropped his hands to his knees, bending over, and gasped for air. He heard the gravel crackle under David’s steps as he made his way to Matteo, and then felt a gentle hand patting his back through his quick and laboured breaths.  
  


After a few minutes, he finally felt the air fill enough of his lungs, no longer ripping them apart with every gasp. David had pulled him up to sit on a bench nearby to help Matteo catch his breath. Matteo slouched on the bench and let his head fall back, closing his eyes, and swiped a few droplets of sweat away from his forehead, feeling more of it slowly dripping down the back of his neck and running along his spine.  
  


“For the record,” David said after a while. “I feel absolutely no remorse over this. You brought this on yourself.”  
  


“Yes,” Matteo sighed deeply, not really willing to elaborate, but fully aware of his defeat.  
  


“You must’ve known this would happen, right? We’ve been together long enough for you to know that.”  
  


“Yes.”  
  


“And yet, you just  _ went with it?”  
  
_

_ “Yes.”  
  
_

“And what did you get out of this, exactly?”  
  


“I now know how you look like in running shorts and that I hate owning lungs. Thanks for asking.”  
  


David burst out laughing and Matteo lifted his head, not being able to stop the tired grin spreading on his lips for the sound. The sun made the small drops of sweat shimmer on David’s forehead and the smile made him look like he was glowing, and maybe Matteo didn’t mind being dragged out for a run on a Sunday morning that much after all, even if he still felt like death might be upon him at any second now.  
  


David pulled Matteo closer by the shoulder, and placed a kiss on Matteo’s forehead. Matteo made a protesting noise, wrinkling his nose in disgust, but David simply huffed and smiled fondly at him.  
  


“You do know I’m absolutely making you do the dishes for the next month, right?” David asked in a low voice, the fondness in his expression turning into a mixture of smugness and victory. Matteo sighed and leaned heavily against his chest, scowling.  
  


“As long as we take the bus back home, you can make me do them for half a year for all that I care.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All the kudos and comments always make my day <3
> 
> This prompt was sent by @[evakuality](https://evakuality.tumblr.com) on tumblr, from [this prompt list](https://wishiwasanavenger.tumblr.com/post/190047246564/prompt-list). And don't hesitate to drop me a message @[mynameisnotthepoint](https://rikotin.tumblr.com>rikotin</a>!%0A%0AAll%20the%20love%20for%20my%20ever%20so%20wonderful%20and%20patient%20proofreader%20<a%20href=) <3 I'm throwing these prompts to her from left and right and she just catches them like a leader that she is!
> 
> P.S. The title is from _Boasty (feat. Idris Elba)_ by _Wiley, Stefflon Don, Sean Paul and Idris Elba_. You might recognize it ;)


End file.
